A Storm Is Brewing
by ThatHufflepuff
Summary: Life was never easy for Annie and Finnick. After winning the 65th Hunger Games at just 14, Finnick returned home a different person. What would happen when he met a young girl with piercing green eyes who would help get back the old him? What would happen when Finnick had to return the favour? Set from the 65th games onwards, alternate POVs.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first Finnick/Annie fanfiction.

I've had to interpret Annies age based off vague information...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Also thanks to Beclaar for helping with the summary and title!

* * *

Annie's POV:

I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. My eyes were transfixed on the small TV screen in horror. Fourteen year old Finnick Odair had made it all the way to the final two. Quite unexpectedly being only fourteen but he was now wrestling with the District Two boy.

A huge career who had trained all his life versus the smaller more nimble Finnick.

Both were weaponless and rolled about trying to gain the upper hand. I clapped my hand over my mouth as District two punched Finnick directly in the face. Blood poured from his mouth but he continued to fight back.

Suddenly Finnick had pushed the boy off him and was sprinting to his gleaming golden trident. With that weapon he had impaled six other tributes and now stood a good chance of making it seven.

The boy's eyes widened in terror as Finnick stalked towards him. His attempt to grab a sword was futile, the trident sticking out of his back like a fork in some food.

The final cannon sounds and Finnick collapses to his knees in exhaustion. I look at his handsome face carefully, his enticing blue eyes have been replaced with an empty grey; all childhood innocence lost. Finnick may have won the games but at a terrible cost.

Finnick's POV:

No one expected me to win; I did against all odds. A strong eight in training didn't put me out in front but my sponsors kept me alive.

Being picked up in the hovercraft I collapse into mags' loving arms.

"You did it my boy," she whispers, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Mags," I say clinging to her for safety. "I couldn't have done it without the trident."

She smiles sadly stroking my matted hair, "It was never me, you got the sponsors to love you Finnick. I just pressed a few buttons."

Exhaustion was getting the better of me as my vision went blurry.

I managed to say, "You pressed the right buttons Mags..." Before darkness clouded my vision.

My eyes felt like lead as I opened them for the first time. I squint as my eyes adjust to the bright light in the room. It was a sterile white filled with machinery, brightly coloured people wandered around in contrasting plain uniform.

Seeing me awake a few fled the room giggling. I no longer felt exhausted or sore. In the corner of the room there was a long mirror. Climbing out of bed curiously I walk over apprehensively.

I didn't recognise the boy in the reflection. Before the games I had some muscle definition; now you could see my ribs clearly. The long cut I sustained on my face was now no longer visible; any bruises had disappeared.

Anger flared up inside me. The scars I had earned were taken from me. The pain I struggled through covered up so I look good for the Capitol.

Annie's POV:

"Annie dear, the interview is starting!" Shouted my mother from the bottom of the stairs.

Putting down my half finished drawing of the beach I ran down stairs. The small TV was playing the Capitol anthem as I entered. My parents sat on the couch leaving no room for me so I sat on the floor.

Caesar Flickerman stood on the large stage surrounded by Capitol citizens. This year Caesar had chosen a shade of peach, his skin being almost the same colour.

"Hello everybody, tonight joining us we have District Four's victor Finnick Odair," this was met by loud cheers and screams from the crowd, "Lets welcome him to the stage..."

Finnick shuffles out nervously. In contrast to his first interview he was no longer the cocky District Four tribute. He wore a classic tuxedo but in a shade of sky blue, the shirt underneath a tad darker.

"Isn't he handsome Annie?" My Mother cooed. "A true honour to our district!"

I rolled my eyes ignoring my mothers remarks. Before focusing back onto the interview.

Finnick now sat in a beautifully carved ornate wooden chair. Spotlights shined on him and he seems uncomfortable as the highlights were shown.

For three hours he was forced to relive the games. A nightmare most would want to forget. In the bottom right corner his reaction could be seen. I notice that he cringes whenever his trident finds another victim.

When the interview began Caesar asked simple questions. Finnick replies still sounded charming but something was missing.

Finally he was crowned by President Snow. The beautiful crown being a similar colour to his golden hair.

I finally realise what was missing. Throughout the whole thing he didn't smile, not once.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please follow and review if you can, whether it is improvements or something you enjoy I'd love to hear! I will try and update as much and as quickly as possible!


	2. Homecoming

Here is the second chapter of A Storm Is Brewing for you all.

Thank you to **krikanalo** for reviewing/following and **bebajacksonodair** for following!

I hope you both enjoy this chapter.

Also shout out to my amazing beta **Beclaar**! She is writing an awesome Clato story and if you can check it out!

* * *

Finnick's POV:

I felt as though a weight had been lifted as the train came out of the Capitol tunnel. I was no longer constantly being watched like some sort of test subject.

Mags clapped her hands together in excitement, "Back to District Four we go!"

I smiled genuinely for the first time. The other mentor Leon scoffed before leaving the compartment. Since winning the games he had refused to acknowledge me, being rude instead.

"I don't get it Mags," I said sighing, "What have I done?"

She shakes her head before whispering, "Leon had high hopes for Hydra, obviously you made it back and she didn't..."

I nod in understanding. Hydra joined the careers, I didn't. She was betrayed, I wasn't.

Mags got up slowly, her old age beginning to take its toll.

I quickly get up and aid her, walking through compartments until we reach her room.

"Thank you dearie," she says patting my arm gratefully. "Why don't you go have a lie down?"

Mags then disappears into her room, closing the door behind her. A bit further down the corridor was my own room, next to a now empty room which was once Hydra's.

I hadn't felt tired previously but Mags could clearly tell. I collapse onto the large sea-themed bed, falling asleep instantly. Dreaming of mutts and the tributes I killed chasing me.

Annie's POV:

My mothers experienced hands made quick work with my long brown hair. Creating an intricate plait that hung down between my shoulders.

"Be careful Annie," she says anxiously. "Don't swim too deep and stay with your friends!"

I wrap my arms around her lovingly, "Don't worry mum," I say reassuringly before stepping out the front door. "See you later, love you."

Walking through the district preparations were being made for Finnick's arrival. Shops made pretty displays and bunting was hung across the streets in a variety of colours.

The harbour wasn't far and I soon found myself walking along the sandy beach. Fishing boats could be seen in the distance, some only just leaving the harbour. Driftwood and shells were littered along the beach.

I spot a pretty golden shell, its edges round and delicate. The colour reminded me of something but I couldn't remember what.

"Annie!"

I turn and see my two best friends walking towards me. The duo were so similar they could pass for siblings. Both had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Crest was the tallest of the group and had just began at the training centre.

"Hey guys," I shout waving happily.

"Ready for some extreme fishing Annie?" Said Crest cockily wiggling his eyebrows.

Coral laughs but quickly covers it up with a cough, "Your dad said you could barely harpoon a shark if it was dead in front of you..."

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

I shake my head exasperated, they also bicker like siblings too.

"Are we going fishing or not?" I say testily interrupting the two of them.

They blush and I smile satisfied. Crest holds three long harpoons, Coral some snorkels.

Taking off my baggy shorts and shirt I wear an old bathing suit underneath. The snorkels are tight clinging to my head and the harpoon feels heavy in my hand.

"Ready to go?" Asks Crest patiently.

Coral and I nod; Crest dives in confidently. Swimming was second nature in District Four and soon we were out deep enough looking for fish we could spear and take home to sell or eat.

When the boats begin to return we make our own way back. To everyone's surprise I managed to get four large fish, Crest three and Coral only one.

Back on the shore I collapse onto the beach. Crest holds the fish victoriously, showing them off with pride.

"What shall we do with them then?" He asks curiously.

At that moment I spot a skinny child scouring the beach. He picks up shells and driftwood desperately.

It then hits me that he hopes to sell them for some money.

Suddenly I blurt out, "We give them to the poor."

Crest looks at me strangely but Coral nods next to me.

"We don't need them," she says simply. "The poor do, it's obvious Crest."

"Fine," he says in defeat. "Anyone in mind Annie?"

Standing I brush the sand off my legs before grabbing two large fish.

"Excuse me," I say kindly to the young boy.

He looks up curiously.

"Take these two fish for your family," I explain handing them to him.

"Thank you so much," he replies with tears in his eyes.

Returning to the others we all sit quietly when someone shouts from the street above, "Finnick is back! Finnick is back!"

Finnick's POV:

I had been to homecomings before, Leon's the most recent, but never before did I expect to return to my own crowd.

As the train began to slow down the familiar landscape of District Four came into view. Rolling beaches, boats and the plain wooden houses.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Came a male voice from behind me.

In the glass I could see Leon reflected.

"You never forget returning home after the games, it is another feeling entirely."

I smile slightly in excitement. I would see my parents again, Ciara my annoying little sister. They would all be waiting. But for another family all they got was a wooden box...

"I'm sorry about Hydra," I say genuinely, "She was an honour to District Four."

He smiles gratefully at my comment; I hope he would forgive me fully one day.

The train finally pulls into the station, stopping completely. Standing at the metal door Mags and Leon flank me.

"Just smile and wave," Mags whispers quickly.

The door slides across revealing the huge crowd outside. A wave of noise hits me, cheers, chants, the sound of drums.

Leon nudges me and I become aware again of where I was. I step out onto the platform, smiling and waving to familiar faces in the crowd.

I spot my parents. Tears fill my mothers eyes, my father smiles with pride and Ciara sits on his shoulders sticking her tongue out at me. Nice to see nothing had changed.

In the centre of crowd there was a small girl. She wears an oversized t-shirt and her sea green eyes watch me curiously. Almost as if she was analysing me...

I prise my eyes away from her and continue to please the crowd. I couldn't help but keep being drawn back to her though.

* * *

Well that's the second instalment.

Please follow and review with what you like and improvements so I can make this story as good as possible!

Thank you again and I shall update as soon as possible!

-**ThatHufflepuff**


	3. First encounter

The third chapter has arrived for you all!

Thank you to, **XoXo-Smiley-Riley-OxOx, Peoplebtrippin** and **parachute hearts **for following! Another huge thank you to **Parachute hearts **and **Krikanalo** for reviewing!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter...

* * *

**Finnick's POV:**

Entering through an ornate golden door nerves begin to set in. The room was beautiful. Too perfect even.

"Finnick Odair, please have a seat."

My heart rate increases as I sit on the first thing I see, a large leather chair.

The owner of the voice steps into view, President Snow.

"Good evening Sir," I say politely bowing my head, "You requested to see me?"

President Snow pours himself a drink and takes a sip before replying, "I did, congratulations on your victory in the Hunger Games. Such a young tribute to win. So sought after already..."

Swallowing nervously, ignoring the lump in my throat I stutter, "I don't know what you mean sir?"

He chuckles sitting on an elegant couch opposite me.

"How else would you have got that trident?" He explains. "So many people sponsored you and now they want a return for their kindness..."

I feel sick now at the thought of who would want me. Their brightly coloured distorted faces pushing to the front of my mind.

"I have big plans for you Finnick."

Suddenly he hisses, a snake's tongue appearing from his own mouth. I try to scream but find no voice. The last thing I see is President Snow's fangs before they sink into my throat.

Bolting upright my eyes fly open. A cool breeze blows through the ajar window but sweat drips down my body.

As soon as I returned home my family and I moved into the Victor's Village. The new room was still unfamiliar and wasn't comforting to my shaken nerves.

Ciara stood at the door sleepily, rubbing her eyes with drowsiness.

"Did you have another bad dream?" She says simply.

I nod in defeat and she sits on the bed next to me.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" She asks getting herself comfortable.

I guess she knew what my reply would be as I also settle myself down. Her warmth comforts me and I fall asleep again quickly.

**Annie's POV:**

I lean at my window, sketch pad open in front of me. Wind blew my hair gently as I drew the beach behind my house.

It was only a small beach but it was still beautiful. Golden sand, hundreds of shells and the shoals of fish that swam around making it unique.

The sun was beginning to set, they sky a peachy pink. At this time the beach was abandoned, very few people came to this beach normally but at night it was desolate.

My father enters the room quietly.

"Hello Annie," he says happily. "What are you drawing?"

My father had never really been keen on my drawings. Apparently it wasted resources and cost money.

"Just the beach," I reply casually, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Sitting on my bed I swivel to face him. His hands are together on his lap; expression unreadable.

"I just wanted to speak to you about the training acad-"

"No dad," I reply firmly, "I don't want to go there."

He sighs knowing that would come.

"Annie dear," he says in a patronising voice, "Crest goes there, he could help you! If you're reaped you'd stand a much better chance in the games."

My brain tells me he is right. Attending the training academy I could prosper, if I was then reaped I would be in a stronger position.

My heart tells me no. I would not be trained to kill. I was the girl that fished to help the poor, not the girl who wanted to draw blood from other human beings.

"I'll think about it dad okay?" I reply sadly.

"That's my girl," he exclaims delighted. "Who is that on the beach?"

I follow his line of sight back to the beach. A boy, not too old, sat by the waters edge, waves lapping his feet.

"I don't know dad," I say clueless. "They look a bit sad..."

A hand rests on my shoulder lovingly.

"Annie I know you want to go down there and help but maybe they want to be alone?" My father says knowingly.

"Well I won't find out unless I try," I reply determined to help this boy.

"Annie come back!" My father shouts.

It was too late I was already out of the house and walking towards the beach calmly.

Suddenly I felt self conscious. I wore an old oversized t-shirt with baggy shorts and my hair was unkempt.

Getting closer to the boy I noticed he was very tanned, a shade of gold, his hair a similar colour.

That was when it hit me.

**Finnick's POV:**

I found the beach on one of my walks. It was small and pretty isolated from the rest of the District. Every night I visited it as a place to think and reflect, Mags said it helped.

I was close enough to the water that the waves would go over my feet, it felt strangely comforting.

I hadn't encountered anyone on the beach before; when I heard footsteps I knew that was about to change.

Walking on sand was never graceful. It made your steps heavy and loud, exactly what this person sounded like.

Turning I saw a small girl walking towards me. Her clothes looked too big for her and I wondered what she wanted.

"Urm, excuse me." The girl says blushing.

Smiling comfortingly I pat the sand beside me, "Have a seat."

She plops down next to me with a thud, picking up surrounding shells and separating them into two piles.

"Sorry to disturb you," she says politely, "I just wanted to ask if you were okay."

I laugh darkly, "I'm afraid I don't think I will ever be okay but thank you anyway..."

She looks at me concern in her eyes.

"I know that you're Finnick Odair. Everything might seem bad now but it will eventually get better."

"What is your name?" I blurt curiously.

She looks away shyly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm Annie Cresta," she replies much more confidently. "I just want you to remember that things will go back to normal. You just need time."

I nod in agreement. Annie was wise beyond her time. The piercing green eyes that caught my eye before watched me carefully.

"Take this please," she says hopefully. "It will remind you of our chat."

She places a necklace in my lap. It was made of rough brown string which went through a beautiful golden shell. It was rough but at the end of the day nothing was perfect.

Placing it over my head it falls around my neck comfortably.

"Thank you Annie," I say gratefully. "It's lovely."

Looking to my side I realise she had gone. Jogging back to her house slowly on the sand.

I watch her go. Something in her made me feel almost normal again. Annie was kind and came to help me, someone who didn't deserve help.

Looking out at the setting sun it dawned on me. I wanted to know her more.

* * *

So another chapter done! What did you all think? Please let me know in a review, what you liked and didn't so I can improve in future chapters!

Also anyone who follows, thank you very much if you do it means a lot!

Expect an update in the next few days :)


	4. Cuts heal with time

Another chapter for you all. Sorry for a slower update I've been quite busy but I managed to fit in a larger chapter for you all!

Thank you to parachute hearts and Krikanalo for reviewing! It means a lot and I'd love for all of you to let me know what you think.

Anyway enjoy this chapter of a Storm is brewing.

* * *

**Annie's POV:**

The Training Centre was huge. Located in the centre of the District the metal building was hard to miss.

I walk alongside Crest, my father finally made me go to one session and Crest was going to the same one for support.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" I ask nervously.

Crest thinks before replying, "Swords I think. They're one of my favourite weapons!"

I sigh realising how out of place I would be in the centre. Never before had I attended a session and never before had I considered volunteering for my District.

Reaching the building Crest pushes open the heavy glass doors. Inside it was a rush of people. Children of all ages wandered around, young kids to huge eighteen year olds.

"Crest over here!" Shouts a girl stood with a larger group.

"Come on Annie," Crest says encouragingly, "You can meet my friends."

The Training centre also run a school which most career children attend, including Crest. I just went to the ordinary school with Coral and had no clue who these children were.

"Hey guys," Crest says confidently. "This is my friend Annie."

A few of them reply but most just ignore me. I blush with embarrassment but was quickly saved by an instructor.

"Can the twelve years olds here please go to hall four?"

Crest grabs my hand and pulls me in the right direction. Another girl walks beside me swaying her hips confidently.

"Hi I'm Erin," she says extending her hand.

"Annie," I reply simply. "Nice to meet you."

She strains a smile, "What is your speciality weapon?"

I panic not knowing how to reply. She smirks victoriously and I feel heat flood to my face.

"Her weapon is a spear Erin," Crest voices suddenly.

Erin scowls before strutting off with some other girls who glare at me.

"Thank you Crest," I whisper gratefully.

He smiles before replying, "Anytime Annie, now make sure you listen so you don't make a fool of yourself."

The hall was large and modern, lined with weapons neatly arranged in racks. Obstacles and dummies that could be used to practice against were dotted everywhere.

In the centre of the room was a cleared space where a male senior instructor stood holding a lethal looking sword. Everyone sat around him in a semi-circle.

There was a dull buzz of noise in the hall but once the man spoke, it stopped instantly. The instructor clearly carried authority as many were eager to please him.

I watched intensely as he went through basic movements with a sword. How to block, different stances and how to catch your opponent off guard.

"How about we have two people demonstrate?" He says to the class of future careers.

"You can be one," he says quickly pointing. Erin stands up and I smile hoping she will get a strong opponent.

"You the other."

I freeze as his long finger points in my direction. Panic sets in as I realise I'd never used a sword before only heard the theory.

"Go on Annie, show her what you're made of," whispers Crest as he nudges me encouragingly.

I look at him helplessly hoping he would volunteer but instead he just pushes me forward into the circle centre.

**Finnick's POV:**

"I'm going to see Mags," I shout stood at the front door.

"Okay Finn, don't be back too late," replies my mother from somewhere.

Leaving the house I shut the door behind me. The Victor's village was quiet as I made my way to Mags' house.

It didn't take long to walk down the short road. The house was the same as all the others in the Village, wooden in a shade of sea green. Driftwood and shells were also built in to give the house a more sea themed look.

I tap the door gently, its sound resonating through the empty street.

"Come in!" I hear from the other side.

Since my return Mags had basically become another family member to me. Being a victor she also understood what I was going through.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Asked Mags from the kitchen.

"No thank you Mags," I reply grimacing, I hate tea.

She enters the lounge holding her own china cup.

"I'm bored Mags," I whine childishly.

She chuckles before replying, "Why don't you go see some friends?"

I sigh before mumbling, "None have spoken to me since I came home..."

Her face fills with pity before she says, "You can always help out at the Training centre. They love victors visiting!"

I smile gratefully, peck her on the cheek before running out towards the Centre.

Regular food and exercise meant I had gotten back my muscular definition. The run was short and not particularly strenuous and I arrive in no time.

Before the games I wasn't a Training Centre regular. Only attending sessions here and there.

Pushing open the glass door a pretty young female sat a reception desk. Her eyes bulge upon seeing me as she quickly fixes her hair before speaking.

"Mr Odair," she says formally. "How can we help you here at the Training centre?"

"I was hoping I could help out at a training session?" I reply curiously.

She smiles widely before looking through some papers.

"There are some twelve year olds in hall four, beginner classes with swords. Will that be okay?" She asks hopefully.

I nod before making my way to hall four down the familiar hallways I had walked before.

Pushing open the door quietly I realise the class were watching a sword fight intently.

**Annie's POV:**

Erin charges towards me, long sword in hand pointing viciously at my stomach.

Thinking back to the lesson I get into the stable stance that the instructor mentioned. Spreading my body weight evenly as to not get knocked over.

"You don't belong here Annie," she hisses bringing her sword downwards quickly.

I bring my sword up to meet hers, the metal clanging loudly. I sidestep before slashing at her open body.

She blocks as well, sending me stumbling backwards. Stalking towards me I watch where she plans to hit.

At that moment the door opens and for a moment my eyes flicker towards the door before focusing on Erin again.

I then forget where I am as I realise it was Finnick who walked through the door. Wearing the necklace I made still, even though it had been months since that night on the beach.

Quickly I try to focus again but it was too late. Erin's sword enters my stomach and I gasp as I feel the point leave my body.

Falling to my knees I place my hands to my stomach, warm blood dripping through my fingers onto the floor grotesquely.

The instructor was shouting furiously. "You weren't supposed to hit her!"

Erin feigns innocence but her face is full of satisfaction, "I didn't mean to sir, I expected her to block it..."

The room was beginning to spin as blood continued to flow.

"Let's go get some help," a voice whispers lifting me into their arms.

I nod sleepily before being overcome by darkness. The room disappearing, replaced by my eyelids.

**Finnick's POV:**

I watch in horror as Annie's eyes meet my own. The sword that stabbed her was stained red and she fell to her knees quickly holding her stomach desperately.

The whole class was in shock and no one moves to aid her. Stupidly I take it upon myself to help, running through the hall I cradle her in my arms as she loses consciousness.

"Let's go get some help," I whisper before slipping out of the room.

She nods sleepily and I run with her, blood dripping into my fresh white t-shirt.

"Wait for me!"

Turning my head I spot a blonde boy struggling to keep up.

"Who are you?" I ask clueless.

"Crest, Annie's best friend," he replies breathless, "Can I help at all?"

I nod before saying clearly, "Go to the Victor's village, first house on the left. It is Mags, tell her to get her first aid kit ready for Finnick."

He nods before taking off rapidly. The deadweight of Annie in my arms slows me down as I readjust her and try to stem the flow of blood.

People walk by sending me curious looks, ignoring them I stumble into the village and through Mags' already open door.

"Lay her on the couch," Mags says strictly as I step through the front door.

The front room had been rearranged, a huge first aid kit laid our next to her plush couch.

I gently place Annie onto the couch, her breathing was steady and the blood flow was beginning to cease slightly.

Brushing a lock of hair out of her face I whisper,

"Hang in there Annie."

* * *

So I tried to include some action for you guys. How do you think it worked? Let me know in a review what you thought I'd be extremely grateful.

Any followers or reviewers thank you in advance and expect a new chapter soon!


End file.
